


Southern Cross

by funsizedshaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Sub!Shaw, Top!Carter, Top!Root, Top!Zoe, d/s dynamics, established Root/Shaw relationship, more detailed warnings in A/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter and Zoe top the hell out of Shaw. Root watches and offers the occasional quip. </p><p>Shaw thought having kinky sex regularly with Root was amazing. But this? This is even better. This is what (kink) dreams are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Root and Shaw _are_ in a relationship. Carter and Zoe are just there for that one night.
> 
> cos im trash. thanks to anyone who enables my gay flailing about these four. special thanks to justanexercise for being my beta and enduring the brunt of my gay flailing. 
> 
>   **more specific content warnings: sharing a sub, multiple dommes domming one sub, impact play, pain play, marking/bruising, light bondage.**

Sameen Shaw is a trained ex government agent, ex marine, and overall baddass. Nothing can faze her.

Except, apparently, the thought of having a sexual encounter with three of the hottest women she’s ever met. A kinky sexual encounter. With all three. At the same time. Honestly, having kinky sex with just Root is already blowing Shaw’s mind. Her throat goes dry as she imagines what all three of them could do to her.

Root interrupts her quickly spiralling out of control fantasies, waving her empty vodka glass at Shaw.

“Sameen? You alright, sweetie?” 

Shaw glares at her. She was perfectly alright before Root opened her big mouth and asked Carter and Zoe if they wanted to fuck Shaw, thank you very much. Come to think of it, Shaw wonders if maybe she should be protesting Root offering her up like she’s _hers_ to offer. Until thoughts of Zoe and Carter fucking the living daylights out of her derail any other concerns Shaw has. All she's concerned about now is when. 

And of course, Root interrupts her daydreams. Again. 

“What about it, Sam? Want them to fuck you while I watch?” 

Shaw stares Root down as she feels a familiar heat pool between her legs and her panties get uncomfortably warm and damp. She surreptitiously squeezes her thighs together, hoping none of them notice. Although judging from the way her smirk grows, Root does. Of course she does. Fucking omniscient nerd. 

Shaw clears her throat and quickly shoots a grin at Carter and Zoe before Root can call her out on her arousal. “Yea sure, why not?” 

They smirk and Carter grins that cute smile with her teeth showing that makes Shaw’s knees go weak. 

Root puts her glass down and leans forward, elbows on her knees. All business in the blink of an eye. 

“But I have rules.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes. Root always has rules when it comes to sex. Shaw breaks them often enough to know them all intimately.

Zoe and Carter lean forward too, identical predatory grins on their faces. Shaw is so very glad for her self control as she swallows a moan. 

She zones out as they discuss limits, and whatever else Root wants to be sure of. Shaw’s not exactly fussed, content to sit back and enjoy her scotch (and her kinky fantasies) as Root handles the kink negotiation. She grins when Zoe raises her glass. Looks like they’re finally done talking.

Zoe winks at Shaw. “Next weekend then. Sounds like this is going to be very fun. Cheers, ladies.” 

Shaw grins and clinks her glass against Zoe’s. Fun indeed. 

 

\-----

Shaw’s practically buzzing with excitement by the time the next weekend rolls around. John’s agreed to take any numbers that come up, and Root’s assured her that the Machine won’t be interrupting their play time. 

Root orders a sizeable portion of steak for lunch and Shaw digs into it ravenously. She’s pretty sure she’s gonna need all the energy she can get if the looks Carter and Zoe were giving her are anything to go by. 

Root’s bustling about in the bedroom and she’s refused to let Shaw enter, saying something about an element of surprise. Shaw rolls her eyes and sinks onto the couch to take a nap.

At 7pm sharp, Root walks out in one of her silky robes with her hair slightly damp and hanging loose. Shaw smirks, looking Root up and down. 

“Not exactly going for the domme look, are you?” 

Root grins that no holds barred, predatory smile reserved just for Shaw and sashays towards her. She bends down and grips Shaw’s chin with a finger and thumb, pulling her up to kiss her. Shaw scrambles, her hands grabbing on to the couch so she doesn’t fall off in her eagerness to kiss Root back.

She falls back onto the couch when Root lets her go and lies there, grinning and panting. 

“I don’t need the leather and corsets to go for the domme look, Sameen.” 

Shaw licks her lips, slightly blissed out from the kiss. She drags her gaze down Root’s figure, focusing on where the robe has parted slightly to reveal milky white skin. “Mmm…can’t say I have any complains about this look either.” 

Root chuckles. “Stop drooling. Go and take a shower. I want you all clean for our guests.” 

Shaw gets off the couch and mock salutes Root. “Yes ma’am!” 

Root swats her ass in answer as she walks past. 

Half an hour later Shaw walks out in her plain black tank top and boxer shorts, towelling her hair. She grins when she sees Carter and Zoe sitting on the couch with Root. They’re both in normal everyday clothes- Carter in a pants and shirt and Zoe in a red dress. They both smirk and nod at her. 

“Hey Shaw.”

Root waves her over. “All clean?” 

Shaw nods, and perches on the arm of the couch beside Root. Root shakes her head and points to the ground beside her. Shaw rolls her eyes. “Really?” 

Root shoots her a look. “Sameen.” 

Shaw detects the slight edge to Root’s tone and it sends sparks of arousal shooting through her. She gulps and sinks to her knees beside the couch, dropping the towel beside her. Root caresses the back of her neck softly and Shaw suppresses a shiver. “Good girl.” 

Shaw swallows and tries not to moan. Carter and Zoe are watching her keenly, clearly very interested in starting as soon as possible. She lowers her eyes to the ground, focusing instead on the hard tile under her knees.

Root continues to stroke the back of Shaw’s neck lazily. 

“What’s your safeword, sweetie?” 

Shaw doesn’t look up, eyes trained on the ground as she answers. “Heckler for stop. Yellow for slow down and green for keep going.” 

Carter snorts. “Of course it’s heckler.” 

Zoe chuckles.

Shaw looks up slightly and shoots Carter a brief grin.

Root tuts and her fingers gently push at her neck until Shaw obeys, lowering her head again. Root goes back to tracing random patterns on her nape. 

“Let’s go and take a look at the toys,” Root stands up and her fingers drop away from Shaw’s neck, leaving it feeling exposed.

Root turns and tilts Shaw’s chin up to face her. “Stay here. I want you on your best behaviour tonight, Sameen. Don’t make me look bad.” 

Shaw can’t resist. She looks up at Root through her eyelashes and grins, letting a little cheekiness show. “I couldn’t make you look bad if I tried.” 

Root chuckles and leans down to leave a peck on her forehead before she tweaks Shaw’s nose and walks away, Carter and Zoe following her. 

Shaw stays on her knees, evening her breaths and letting herself slip into that space where she’s comfortable and pleasantly buzzed even though she’s had no alcohol. Root always promises a good time and Shaw trusts Root to take care of her. Zoe and Carter are unfamiliar elements in this game, but Shaw has known them long enough that she trusts them. 

It’s a while before she hears them walking back out. It seems like Carter and Zoe have discarded their heels and are padding barefoot out of the room. Shaw stays silent and waits to be addressed. 

Root walks over and tilts her chin up again. “Go inside, strip, and wait for us under the hooks.” 

Shaw nods and stands up. She realises that Zoe and Carter have also discarded their clothes and are wearing Root’s robes. Carter’s wearing a baby blue one that skims her ankles and Zoe’s chosen a robe that’s blood red just like the dress she was wearing. Shaw bites her lip.

Root slides her hand to the back of Shaw’s neck again and pulls her in for a kiss. Shaw moans softly into Root’s mouth and slides her palms across the silky robe, feeling Root’s soft skin underneath. Root breaks the kiss far too quickly for Shaw’s liking and she whines. Root pats her ass. “Go. And face away from the door."

Shaw pouts as she walks to the room. She strips quickly and folds her clothes neatly, placing them on a stack on top of the dresser. Shaw walks over to the centre of the room, under the hooks that Root had installed into the ceiling. She kneels, spreading her thighs and placing her hands behind her back. She looks down, waiting for them to walk in. Shaw feels her heart rate speed up and a grin threaten to form on her lips. She can’t wait. 

\-----

They walk in soon enough, and she hears Root go over to the armchair in the corner and drag it across the room. She leaves it right in front of Shaw and sits down, crossing one leg over the other. Shaw's gaze is lowered but she doesn’t have to see it to know that Root’s regally lounging on the armchair, smirking down at her. 

She feels someone standing behind her moments before a hand rests on her shoulder. She’s not entirely sure if it’s Zoe or Carter. The person gently traces their fingers up Shaw’s neck, her jaw, her cheek. A fingernail is dragged along the shell of her ear and Shaw feels a shiver run through her. She lets her eyes flutter half closed only to gasp and open them again when fingers twist around a fistful of hair and yank hard.

Shaw’s head is forced up to face the ceiling and Zoe’s smirking face comes into view. 

“Hi, Shaw.” 

Shaw breathes slowly, eyes wide and looking up at Zoe. 

“Hi,” she rasps out. 

Zoe grins and lets go of her hair. Shaw resists the urge to rub her scalp. Looks like they’re starting with pain. She swallows a grin and her pussy clenches in anticipation. 

“Stand up.” 

Shaw obeys, her hands still behind her back and looking down. She can see Root clearly now. She’s leaning back on the armchair, somehow managing to look utterly dominating while not lifting a finger. A smirk plays on her face, her hands toying with the belt of her rope. Shaw subconsciously licks her lips. She wants that robe open, wants to bury her face between Root’s legs with that belt wrapped around her neck and Root yanking on it. 

Carter steps in front of her, interrupting her fantasies. Shaw gulps. Carter's robe has fallen open to reveal an ample amount of cleavage perfectly at eye level with Shaw. She bites her lip and straightens her back to stop herself from leaning closer. Shaw flicks her eyes up to meet Carter’s instead.

Carter grins and brings her hands up to rest on Shaw’s biceps, squeezing them and rubbing up and down. She takes Shaw’s hands in hers and pulls them up above her head. She quickly fastens them into the leather shackles attached to the ceiling and drags her nails down Shaw’s skin, causing pinpricks of pain to explode across Shaw’s arms. 

Carter leans forward to kiss her and she hums, parting her lips immediately to allow Carter access. Carter licks into Shaw’s mouth and Shaw feels her knees go weak and her arms sag above her. 

She feels warmth behind her, and Zoe is suddenly pressed up against her back, the silk robe soft across Shaw’s bare skin. She trails light fingertips up and down Shaw’s sides, from her hips to her breasts and back down again. Shaw feels Zoe placing hot open mouthed kisses onto her neck, sucking softly, and she moans into Carter’s mouth. Carter bites hard on Shaw’s bottom lip, making her eyes water almost instantaneously and she leans back against Zoe’s front. 

Carter breaks the kiss and Shaw almost whines at the loss before she feels kisses on her collarbone. She groans and tilts her neck, exposing more skin for Zoe and Carter to kiss. They both bite down hard in appreciation and Shaw moans, her knees buckling. She leans her head back on Zoe’s shoulder and lets the sensations wash over her as they kiss and nip and suck all over her neck and shoulders. 

They both pull away at the same time and Shaw teeters off balance before grabbing the shackles and righting herself. She opens her eyes and sees Carter grinning at her, Root behind her sporting an identical expression. 

“You alright there, Sameen?” 

Shaw nods, not trusting her voice not to waver. She arches her back, thrusting out her chest and hoping that one of them will play with her breasts. 

She hears Zoe chuckling from behind her. 

“Don’t worry, Shaw. We’re just getting there.” 

Shaw grins. Hell yes.

And then Carter’s mouth is hot and wet on her nipple, sucking and licking, her tongue swirling patterns around the tip. Shaw moans loudly, arching her back and thrusting into Carter’s touch. Pleasure and warmth courses through her as Carter sucks and wraps an arm around Shaw’s waist, pulling her even closer. 

She tilts her head back, eyes shut tight and suddenly there’s another mouth on her other nipple and Shaw lets loose a wave of fresh moans. Zoe and Carter both suck her nipples as if in some unspoken competition and Shaw can barely hold herself upright. She arches and grinds her hips desperately, trying to get some friction against her achingly neglected pussy. 

Carter bites sharply down and Shaw hisses and tries to chase her mouth as Carter pulls back. Zoe does the same and Shaw opens her eyes, breathing raggedly and searching for them. They both smirk down at her and Shaw’s barely coherent enough to notice the glint of silver before they neatly snap the clamps onto her hard nipples. She yelps and curses, pulling on the shackles and straining onto her tip toes as the pain shoots through her instantly. They’ve used the clover clamps and the tips dig into her nipples while the heavy chain tugs them down and _god_ it hurts but it feels so good and Shaw feels sharp jolts of arousal go straight to her pussy. 

Someone’s rubbing her back soothingly and Shaw opens her eyes -when had she even closed them?- as she finally adjusts and the shocking pain recedes to a dull throb. Her pussy throbs in sync with the ache in her breasts and Shaw can’t help but rub her thighs together desperately. 

The hand on her back slides away and smacks her ass. 

“Keep still.” 

Shaw whines and stops squirming, but still tries to squeeze her thighs together surreptitiously. A sharp slap lands on her thigh and Shaw hisses. 

“Not being very patient are you, Shaw?” 

Shaw smirks at Carter. 

“Can’t help it when the two of you are so hot.” 

Carter grins and shakes her head. 

“Looks like we’ll have to help you out then.” 

She disappears out of Shaw’s view and Shaw redirects her smirk to Root who returns it. 

“Having fun, sweetie?” 

“Hell yes.” 

Root grins fondly and settles back into the armchair. 

“Don’t get too mouthy now, or we might just decide not to let you come.” 

Shaw sticks out her tongue at Root and feels another swat on her ass. Root grins. 

“Give her a couple more, Zoe.” 

Shaw listens for the smirk in Zoe’s voice. 

“Oh don’t worry, we definitely will.” 

Carter gets back into her view and Shaw groans. Her guess was right. It’s the spreader bar. Carter winks at her.

“Spread em, Shaw.”  

She steps forward and kicks her feet apart effortlessly. Shaw’s throat goes dry at the practiced ease with which she does that and automatically spreads her legs wider. Carter nods approvingly and crouches down to fix the bar to her ankles. She stands back up when she’s done and pats Shaw’s cheek. 

“Good girl.” 

Shaw feels a jolt of arousal hit her at Carter’s words and groans. Carter leans forward to kiss her softly. She yanks on the chain between Shaw’s clamps and silences Shaw’s yelp with her lips. 

Carter breaks away and steps back, winking at Shaw. Zoe comes to stand beside her, holding something behind her back. 

“Alright, now the real fun can begin.” 

Shaw gulps, wondering what Zoe’s hiding. She doesn’t have to wonder for long when Zoe steps forward, holding out a riding crop. 

Shaw grins. Fuck yes. 

Zoe circles her slowly, and Carter moves back to perch on the arm of Root’s chair. All three of them sport identical grins and Shaw feels her core throb with arousal. She’s pretty sure her inner thighs are already slick with her wetness. 

The crop hits her hard across her ass and Shaw hisses reflexively. She manages to hold still, however, and barely shifts her feet. 

Zoe grins. “You’ve trained her well, Root.” 

She hits Shaw’s thigh. Then her ass again. Back to her thigh. Ass. Inner thigh. So close to her pussy that Shaw flinches imperceptibly. Other inner thigh. Shaw feels the whoosh of air whistling between her legs and strains not to break position. 

Zoe alternates between both thighs for a while, letting the pain build up slowly. Shaw loses track of how many it’s been, the pain and heat and arousal overwhelming her senses. The heavy chain connecting the nipple clamps sways with each hit and Shaw groans as it tugs on her very sore nipples. 

Zoe suddenly stops. Shaw waits a beat, her eyes still closed. She doesn’t get hit again. She slowly opens her eyes and Zoe’s standing in front of her. She smiles and cups Shaw’s cheek gently. 

“Good girl, Shaw.” 

She pulls Shaw in and kisses her deeply. Shaw moans as Zoe nips her lip then soothes it over with her tongue. She scratches behind Shaw’s neck as she kisses her and Shaw melts into her. She pouts when Zoe pulls away. 

Zoe smiles and pats her cheek. “Ready for Carter?” 

Shaw grins and nods eagerly. “Ready ready.” 

Zoe hands the crop over to Carter and Shaw frowns, momentarily disappointed that Carter won’t be using another implement. It doesn’t go unnoticed, and Root chuckles. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. We can’t do everything today, but I’m sure we can convince them to do this another time?” Root looks to Zoe and Carter for confirmation and the identical grins that break out across their faces are answer enough. 

Shaw perks up at the promise. “Can’t wait.” 

Carter saunters up to her. She holds the crop below Shaw’s chin and tilts it up. “Don’t get too excited yet. You haven’t seen what I’m gonna do to you.” 

Carter holds the nipple clamp chain lightly between two fingers. Shaw gulps. Carter winks at her. “Since you were so good for Zoe, I’ll go slightly easier on you.” 

She gently pulls the chain up, even the slow movement making Shaw wince, and holds it up to Shaw’s mouth. Shaw understands immediately and takes the chain between her teeth. It tugs on her nipples none too gently, but Shaw’s pretty sure she got the easy way out. 

“You’re only allowed to drop the chain if you need to safeword. Understand?” 

Shaw nods.

Carter raises the crop and swats it right across her breasts. 

Shaw flinches, a strangled yelp forcing it’s way through her clenched teeth as pain erupts across her chest, concentrated on her nipples. Carter allows her no reprieve however, and swats her again, this time directly on her right nipple. Shaw almost stops breathing. Carter hits her left nipple. Back to right. Left. Right. Left.

She loses count again as Carter carries on at a steady pace. Shaw focuses on her breathing and on keeping her teeth clamped tightly down on the chain. She whimpers and desperately tries to squeeze her thighs together to find some friction as her arousal climbs and her pussy clenches uselessly around nothing. 

Shaw’s barely aware that Carter has stopped until she feels a hand gently cup her cheek. 

“Shh…it’s over. It’s over. Good girl, Shaw. Such a good girl.” 

Shaw moans and leans into Carter’s palm, grateful for the warm touch. She takes a few deep breaths, calming herself back down again. Her nipples are on fire and her ass and thighs are throbbing. Carter scratches behind Shaw’s ear gently then lets go. She takes the chain from between Shaw’s teeth and very slowly lets it hang between Shaw’s breasts again. Then she quickly removes the clamps from Shaw’s throbbing nipples before Shaw even realises she's doing it. Shaw clenches her jaw reflexively, riding out the pain. 

“Colour, Shaw?” 

Shaw swipes her tongue out, licking the drool around her lips and swallowing. The pain feels good, very good.

“Green. 'M fine,” she feels her pussy clench again. “Carter…fuck me.” 

Carter grins and turns to Zoe who hands her a damp cloth. She wipes Shaw’s chin and chest clean of drool and tweaks her nose. 

“Didn’t know you were giving orders here, Shaw. Did you know that, Root?” 

_Uh oh._

“No Joss, I didn’t. When did you start giving orders, Sam?” 

Shaw gulps. Root’s voice has taken on that saccharine tone that always promises more pain for Shaw. 

“Sameen. I asked you a question.” 

“Uh…no I wasn’t. I meant…please? Carter?” 

She looks at Carter pleadingly, silently begging her to just carry on and not let Root take over. Unfortunately for Shaw, Root’s stood up and is walking over. Shaw closes her eyes briefly. She’s fucked. 

Carter steps back, giving Shaw a totally non apologetic shrug. 

Root holds Shaw’s jaw between her finger and thumb, digging her nails into Shaw’s cheeks. “You want to be fucked, Sameen?” 

Shaw nods. 

Root squeezes harder and Shaw’s eyes start watering. “Use your words, sweetie.” 

Shaw rolls her eyes internally. “Yea…” 

It comes out sounding garbled which, Shaw knows, is exactly what Root wanted. 

Root looks at her for a while, then drops her hand. Shaw immediately pouts and looks up at Root through her eyelashes. “Please?” 

Root stares her down for a moment and Shaw starts to resign herself to her fate. Then Root shakes her head and gives Shaw that fond, exasperated smile. She leans down and kisses Shaw’s lips gently. “Okay, Sameen.” 

Shaw blinks. 

“Really?” 

Root merely raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay okay! Thank you, Root,” Shaw says with her sweetest smile.

Root chuckles and pats Shaw’s ass, causing Shaw to moan and try to grind her hips against Root. Root tuts. “Stay still, Sameen. Or I may change my mind.” 

Shaw pouts as Root drops her hand and walks back to the armchair. Root grins at Zoe and Carter. 

“She’s all yours.” 

Zoe stands up gracefully and walks over to Shaw. “One last thing before we fuck you. Can you guess what it is?” 

Shaw grins. “Eat you out?” 

Zoe smirks. “Smart.” 

She reaches up for the shackles. “I’m going to uncuff your hands, okay?” 

Shaw nods. Zoe uncuffs her and helps her lower her arms, rubbing them to get the circulation going. Shaw reaches out for the belt on her robe. 

Zoe grins and steps back. “On your knees first. And hands behind your back. Make sure they stay there.” 

Shaw drops to her knees as gracefully as she can with the spreader bar still between her ankles. She looks up at Zoe through her eyelashes, deliberately painting the perfect picture of submission. “Please?” 

Zoe nods and Shaw wastes no time pulling the belt loose with her teeth, letting the robe fall open. She groans. This close to Zoe, she can smell her arousal so strongly and wants to bury her face between Zoe’s legs right now. Luckily she doesn’t have to wait long as Zoe parts her legs, threads her fingers into Shaw’s hair, and pulls her all the way in.

Zoe’s grip in her hair is painful, and Shaw relishes it as she slowly licks her, working hard to bring her over the edge. Zoe comes with a soft cry, fingers tightening in Shaw’s hair before she lets go and splays her palm out on Shaw’s head to maintain her balance. Shaw laps up all the wetness from her until Zoe groans and pushes her away. Shaw stays on her knees, looking up with a self satisfied smirk on her face with her nose, lips, and chin glistening with Zoe’s cum. Zoe grins and reaches out to swipe a thumb across Shaw’s lips.

“Messy.” 

Shaw smirks. “Good?” 

Zoe pats her cheek. “Yea Shaw, very good.” 

Carter steps forward at that, deftly nudging Zoe aside and letting her own robe drop to the ground. 

“Ready for me, Shaw?” 

Shaw rakes her eyes slowly down Carter’s body. God she’s so hot. 

Root chuckles. “You’re drooling, sweetie.”

Carter winks.

Shaw bites her lip and shakes out of it. Time for round two. She grins when Carter doesn’t bother being gentle and yanks her forward immediately. Shaw starts licking eagerly. She’s determined to eat Carter out until Carter’s barely able to remember her own name. Shaw uses every technique in her book, revelling in every moan and curse she pulls from her. It doesn’t take long for Carter to come, moaning out Shaw’s name in one long drawl. She humps Shaw’s face lightly before sighing and gently pushing Shaw away. 

Shaw grins up at her, watching as Carter breathes in deep and opens her eyes. She cards her fingers through Shaw’s hair and tugs gently. Carter leans down and sloppily kisses Shaw, a hand cradling the back of her neck.  

The kiss is broken when Carter rocks forward with an oomph and pulls away with an annoyed expression. She picks up the dildo and turns around to Zoe and Root. “Alright, which one of you threw this at my ass?”  

Root raises her hand and wiggles her fingers in a wave. “Zoe was feeling left out.” 

Carter rolls her eyes. “Now you have to wash that again, Morgan.” 

Shaw rocks forward on her knees in excitement. Finally. Carter slips her arms under Shaw's arms to help her stand up. “Back on your feet, Shaw.” 

She cuffs Shaw’s wrists back into the shackles above her head and pulls her in for another kiss. Shaw moans into Carter’s mouth as Carter drags her nails down Shaw’s back. They kiss languidly until they hear Zoe clearing her throat and Shaw whines as Carter pulls away. Carter grins and grabs the harness from Zoe, stepping into it and fitting the strap on in.

Zoe steps forward and pulls Shaw into a kiss, biting down hard on Shaw’s bottom lip. Shaw groans and leans into her as Zoe cups Shaw between her legs and caresses her. Zoe breaks the kiss and chuckles softly. 

“You’re dripping, Shaw. Can’t wait for us to fuck you?” 

Shaw whines and nods eagerly against Zoe’s collarbone. She nips down hard, causing Zoe to gasp and shudder slightly. Her featherlight touch between Shaw’s legs never wavers, and Shaw tries to grind down on her hand, getting impatient. Zoe tuts and digs her nails into Shaw’s hips in warning and Shaw groans. She holds her hips as still as possible, letting Zoe dictate the pressure of the touches.

Shaw’s just about to disobey and start grinding on Zoe’s palm when she feels a warm body behind her. 

Carter squeezes her sore ass cheek and smacks it. “You ready Shaw?” 

Shaw nods, leaning further into Zoe and arching her back for Carter. Zoe moves her hand away from her pussy to roughly play with Shaw’s sore nipples and Carter teases her soaked pussy with the tip of her strap on. Shaw groans. 

“Car…ah fuck!” 

She lets out a shout as she feels Carter enter her in one smooth motion and Shaw jerks forward against Zoe. Zoe holds her still as Shaw adjusts to the fullness of the dildo all the way inside her. Carter waits until Shaw starts grinding back against her and making needy little noises before she pulls out and slams back into Shaw, starting a steady rhythm. 

Shaw alternates between moaning against Zoe’s neck and sucking hickeys onto the pale skin there as Carter pounds into her. Zoe tugs and pinches her nipples as she slips a thigh between Shaw’s legs. Shaw moans louder in appreciation and rubs her clit against Zoe as she gets closer and closer to the edge, only stopping when something occurs to her.

Shaw bites her lip. “Root?” 

“Yes Sam?” 

Shaw swears she can hear the smirk in Root’s voice. She opens her eyes and looks at Root over Zoe’s shoulder. “Can I…ah…can I come?” 

Root grins that evil grin and Shaw mentally curses. “I think you should ask Zoe and Carter, sweetie.” 

Carter chooses that moment to start fucking her faster and Zoe sinks her teeth into Shaw’s shoulder. Shaw yelps then moans. “Fuck! Ahhh…Zoe? Can I come?” 

Zoe sucks on the bite, sending waves of pain and pleasure shooting through Shaw as she ignores her. Shaw whines loudly. “Carter...?” 

Carter fucks her steadily, her hands fondling and squeezing Shaw’s ass. “Caaaarterrrr! Please!” 

Shaw hears both Zoe and Carter chuckle.

“There’s the magic word,” Zoe murmurs against Shaw’s neck. 

Carter picks up speed and Shaw clenches her jaw so she doesn’t fall over the edge. 

“Okay. Come for us, Shaw.” 

Shaw grinds desperately down on Zoe’s thigh, quickly free falling over the edge and feeling the orgasm roll through her limbs. She rides the high, shuddering between them, pressed up against Zoe as Carter slows her strokes, pumping almost lazily into her. It quickly gets too much and Shaw whines until Carter stops, keeping herself inside Shaw. She slips an arm around Shaw’s waist and presses open mouthed kisses to Shaw’s shoulders as Shaw slumps against Zoe, panting heavily. 

When Shaw finally feels like her legs aren't about to collapse under her body weight and dislocate both her shoulders, she lifts her head up from Zoe’s shoulder laboriously. Zoe grins and pats her cheek. “Okay?” 

Shaw nods then whimpers as Carter pulls out deftly. Zoe makes quick work of releasing her wrists and ankles and they both hold her up and help her to the bed despite her protests, murmuring praises to her and kissing her cheeks. She mumbles a thanks and rolls into bed, weakly pulling the covers up around herself. She hears Root talking to Zoe and Carter, offering them the guest bedroom and bathroom. Shaw sighs contentedly and snuggles further under the soft, warm covers.

Soon, she feels a dip on the bed and whines. “Don’t wanna shower Root…” 

Root chuckles. “Okay, sweetie. Just drink the water. I’ll wipe you down.” 

Shaw obediently takes the bottle of water Root offers her and finishes half of it in quick gulps. She lays there pliantly, letting Root manhandle her as she meticulously wipes her clean and applies cream to the bruises and marks. Root coos and praises her the entire time, telling her how good she was and how she looked so hot getting fucked by Zoe and Carter. Shaw grins lazily and mutters a slurred _hell yea_ as her eyes droop heavily. Root slips into bed beside her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and throwing a loose arm around her waist. 

The last thing that crosses Shaw's mind before she falls asleep is that she absolutely cannot wait for the next time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> nbsameenshaw.tumblr.com if you wanna read more gay flailing about kinky sex especially between root and shaw.


End file.
